Which?
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Love or Lust? It's a decision that Zexion has to make...but it's kinda hard to think when your own friends are playfully calling you a Skank and your boyfriend is under oath. -Akuroku, Zemyx, and side AxZex- :Not A Threesome: YAOI
1. Little Skank

**EVERY THING THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ ACTUALLY TOOK PLACE, I JUST USED KH CHARACTERS TO FILL IN FOR REAL PPL.**

**Zexion = Me  
Axel = A friend of mine who shall remain unnamed  
Xemnas = A friend  
Sora = My BFF  
Demyx = My BF  
Roxas = My unnamed friend's GF  
Marluxia = Another friend that I met just recently in Drama Club, very nice dude. But he's in Ch.2.  


* * *

**  
"You are so much fun Zex."

Zexion smiled, "I know...oh my gosh..."  
Axel looked up as Zexion pointed, "Huh? What's wrong?"  
Zexion covered Axel's mouth, "Do you hear it?"  
"Uh uh..." Axel mumbled.  
"It's a winky..." Zexion whispered.  
Axel pulled his hand off his mouth, "Ugh, now you're just being silly!"  
Zexion laughed, "No! It's a serious threat to human kind! Axel no!"  
Axel's hand poked at Zexion's side, making him gasp, "No! Axel, stop! I can't -haha- breathe!"  
"Oh...alright, fine." Axel sighed, "You are just...ugh...I have to restrain myself sometimes."  
"Hm?" Zexion sipped his chocolate milk, "Restrain?"  
"Yeah...you are so amazing, I swear the cosmos is fucking with me. We're perfect for each other, but..." Axel stopped.  
"Roxas?"  
"And Demyx too." He looked up at the cafeteria's ceiling, "Would you even care if I didn't?"  
"...no, not really." Zexion was surprised at his answer. Did he just agree that he wouldn't mind if Axel kissed him or more? He covered up his uneasiness with a laugh.  
Axel smiled, watching every detail of Zexion.  
"...C'mon."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Zexion followed Axel past the 1000 building.  
"You'll see, just c'mon." Axel said, not even glancing back. One of the storage trailers came into veiw.  
"Axel...I told you, I don't smoke." Zexion said, but he followed the redhead, thinking that Axel just needed a look-out. Zexion leaned against the back of the trailer.

"Zexion, "Axel started, "You said back there that you wouldn't wig out if we..."  
Zexion's breath hitched, "Y-yeah...but, I...I don't know."

"I promise I won't do anything weird...it's okay to say No, "Axel sighed, "I understand." "I...I just..."  
Zexion couldn't find the words, he couldn't think. His 'heart' was beating 90 miles an hour, causing him to panic. Axel slid to the ground letting out a sigh.

"What about Roxas?" Zexion asked, not moving. He held his art book close to his chest.  
"I know, "Axel groaned, placing his head in his hands, "That's why I feel like the biggest ass..."  
Zexion didn't say anything.  
"You want me to be blunt?" Axel asked.  
"That might help."  
"Let me touch you."

" I..." Zexion gripped his book tighter and breathed in, "I wouldn't mind that..."  
Axel looked up, "Zex...I know that if I get this out of my system...the awkward moments will stop."  
Zexion nodded and Axel stood up.

"So," Axel halted, "Let me get this straight. You won't mind if I put my hand in your pants?"  
Zexion took a deep breath, held his book in one hand, and nodded.

Axel hesitantly lifted Zexion's shirt up a bit to slip his hand into his pants. Zexion kept his cool composure on the outside has Axel ran his hand on his shaft, but inside he was going nuts. Touching yourself is nothing like being touched by someone else's hand.  
He felt a light blush on his face as Axel whispered, "Can I see it?"

Zexion passed his book to Axel before he pulled down his pants just far enough to show, He kept it there for about three seconds before he pulled them back up.  
Why did he feel like crying?  
This was totally his choice.

Axel held out his arms and Zexion hugged him. Axel whispered in his ear, "You're such a good friend...and I don't want to lose that."  
"I know." Zexion murmured. He checked the time on his cell, "Bell's gonna ring in two minutes."  
"Kay let's go."

* * *

English was hard for once, Zexion couldn't focus.

_Did I like it?_

_Does this make me less...pure?_

_Would I do it again?_

_...What about Demyx?!_

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

"Keep your voice down Xemnas!" Zexion hissed.  
Xemnas looked at his friend, "How? You...oh my God..."  
"Chill out, Xem." Sora patted his friend's shoulder.

"Oh. My. God. You're a skank." Xemnas looked at the ceiling.  
Zexion pouted, "Am not!"  
"Are too."  
"Are not!"  
"Are too."

"Shut up!" Sora cut in, "God, you're like a bunch of kids...now shut up and let's work on this scavenger hunt."  
Zexion sighed, "It doesn't make me a skank. It's not like I had sex with him.'  
"Still, " Xemnas picked up some of the yearbooks, "Skank."  
Sora sighed and put his head on his backpack.

* * *

**  
I feel sooooooooooooo much better now that my feelings are on 'paper'.**

**I'd love to get a review or 2, because this is something I'm having to remember...**


	2. Drama Club

**EVERY THING THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ ACTUALLY TOOK PLACE, I JUST USED KH CHARACTERS TO FILL IN FOR REAL PPL.**

**Zexion = Me  
Axel = A friend of mine who shall remain unnamed  
Xemnas = A friend  
Sora = My BFF  
Demyx = My BF  
Roxas = My unnamed friend's GF  
Marluxia = Another friend that I met just recently in Drama Club, very nice dude. But he's in Ch.2.  
**

* * *

"Okay, this is mah stash. Wire is over here, the pliers are there. Let's make some jewlery!!"  
Drama Club was more for social time than anything else.

"Demy..." Zexion hugged Demyx from behind. Demyx was dressed in all black, a contrast to his light brown hair.  
"Yeah, Zex?" He asked, holding Zexion's hands. Demyx frowned slightly as Zexion's hands tried to dip into his pants.  
"Zex, no," He gently pulled Zexion's hands back to his waist, "I can't."

Marluxia was perched on the window sill of the Dance room, "Oh Demyx, he want's it, just give it to him."  
"It's not me."  
"You know," Marluxia put his arm around Zexion's shoulder, "If you were mine, i'd make-out with you every day."  
Zexion gave him a Go-Fuck-Yourself look, "Thanks, but no thanks."  
"Hey, I'm just saying." Marluxia ducked as Zexion's hand almost hit his shoulder.

"Hey," Demyx put his arm around Zexion's waist, "I'm under oath to not have sex until I'm married, I never said I couldn't kiss him."  
"Maybe I'm not asking for sex," Zexion frowned and crossed his arms, "Maybe I'm just teasing." He winked at Demyx and sat down on the floor.  
Marluxia sighed, "Even if he wasn't under oath he wouldn't do it." Demyx shrugged and laid down on the floor.

Zexion smiled and placed one arm on either side of Demyx with his legs to one side. Demyx opened his eyes for a second, "Just kiss me." Zexion almost let out a little giggle at getting at least this much out of Demyx. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's. The kiss wasn't much and it lasted maybe all of three seconds. Zexion wasn't happy, but he wasn't huffy with Demyx. He knew that if Demyx was The One they would have tons of time to be like that with each other.

"Oh c'mon Demyx. You can do better than that." Marluxia said from the sill.  
"I know he can." Zexion got off of Demyx because his keys were digging into his ass.

* * *

"Hey Larxene."

Larxene turned around, "Oh hey Zexion, what's up?"

"Not much, I miss having 1st lunch with you guys..." Zexion smiled as he walked to class with her.

"Please don't rape Dem." Larxene said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"He told us about Drama...you tried." She stopped, to teenagerish to say anymore on the subject.

"I did not rape," Zexion said seriously, then he let a smile break, "It would be considered molestation."

Larxene couldn't help letting out a loud laugh, "What?! I swear...you're worse than Riku."

He smiled, "Well, it's true."

"Uhm, okay then...I'm glad for you, but please...please don't rape him." Larxene was turning into her classroom.

"...I'll try." Zexion waved to her as he continued to English.

**

* * *

**

I feel sooooooooooooo much better now that my feelings are on 'paper'.

**I'd love to get a review or 2, because this is something I'm having to remember...**


End file.
